When Sora Died
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Where was Roxas when Sora was Murdered? How did Kairi take his death? What the HECK was Riku thinkiing? Takes place before my Story, NUMB. POV story told from three points of view.
1. Part one: Nobody's Nobody

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything but the plot.

_"Namine I'll be back in two hours!"_

Roxas burst out of the cabin and ran to the beach. His Somebody had invited him to go fishing with him and Riku that afternoon and he was horribly late.

He arrived at the fishing spot but no one was there. Puzzled, he shrugged until he heard noises coming from the Old Cabin. Curious, Roxas peered in the window.

He regretted his choice ever since that day...

Why couldn't I have run away? What kept me there? Why the NOTHINGNESS had I not acted? I could have stopped this whole incident from happening. There was one problem...

_"What's this really important thing that you dont want Kairi to know Riku?"_

A secret? oh HELL no Sora was not going to learn something that he would not also know! He bet it was something fantastic, something awesome something...

Suddenly, his chest hurt, and he tasted blood on his tongue. What the hell was this?! Looking, he sank to one knee as his head nearly exploded as Riku's voice echoed in his head ...HIS HEAD?! Not SOra's?

"I don't want her to know that I'M the reason your blood stains the sand"

Fear crept up on him as he realized that a part of him had literally just died. He fell to the ground fully, shocked, in pain, and terrified.

Up until then I knew who I was. Sora's memories were handed to me but the BASTARD kept his heart for himself. Once he was gone, I felt emptier than before we reunited in Twilight Town. At least there I still had a purpose. A need. a place to get back to and HAD to go back to in order to be whole again. I was Roxas, Sora's other half, I completed him and he gave me my purpose, my...reason for being what I am.

Without a somebody, I'm worse than a Dusk.

I'm Nobody's Nobody...

**Author Note:**

** This idea popped in my mind one morning while I waited for my fellow RPers to get done with school and get on to the fun part .**

In one of my story/RPs, Sora had been murdered. I got to thinking about Roxas. As Sora's Nobody, what did Roxas feel as his Somebody took his last breaths? then I thought, what about Kairi? What was her reaction to the news? WHat the HELL was Riku thinking while he ended the life of his best friend/brother?!

This is what the result was and I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Part Two: With a Smile

Disclaimer: Same as part 1

_"Kairi! Kairi hurry open the door!"_

I didn't know that the day would come so soon. As soon as he yelled for me, I could hear the tone of mourning in his call.

_She opened the door, and her heart died as Riku carried in the body and set him gently on the couch. His chest was bleeding, sand and coral covered the wound. Surprisingly, he still gasped for air weakly, his heart refusing to let his body fully die._

He didn't see me as he fought for his life on that couch. His eyes looked at me but it was as if they were seeing something behind me. His mouth though...it whispered my name. His HEART whispered my name. I grasped his hand in mine, and suddenly, his eyes DID focus on me...and they were dying. HE was dying. And I could not save him this time.

_Kairi's blue eyes asked the question her mouth didn't want to ask. With a heavy sigh, Riku told the tail in a voice so devastated it seemed he was past heartbroken._

"We were fishing and Sora saw a pike. I...I dared him to jump in and get it. I didn't know...I didn't see the tide go in until it was too late and he...He impailed himself on a spike of corral. He's done it before, so I waited for him to jump up with one of his silly grins and say 'well that hurt!' But...when he didn't...I'm sorry Kairi. I'm so sorry."

Kairi held the limp, cold hand of her husband and brushed the stray hair out of his face. The soft touch of her hand made Sora turn his head, his brilliant blue eyes clouding over as death continued to slowly lead him away.

"Sora..." she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. SHe was not a fool nor an idiot. Kairi knew there was nothing that would save her hero now, not even her heart.

She hugged him close, sitting on the couch and cradling him in an embrace. His body began to go limp, and she knew it was only a matter of time. His eyes never left hers. She smiled They never stopped laughing.

Not even before they closed for the final time.

As I watched him go, I didn't cry. His expression was not peaceful, but...yearning. When his eyes closed, it was as if his whole body tensed with excitement. He wouldn't want me to spoil it for him with my tears. Especially because, as I looked down at his face, I couldn't help but giggle.

On his face, frozen there for all time, was the grin I loved so much. Despite the pain, the shock, and the fear he must have felt in the moment the Light claimed him, Sora had died with a smile on his face.

That was how I would remeber him. Smiling.


	3. Part three: I Won't Stop, I Can't

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot_

_He had been planning this for a week. Sora had gone too far and rubbed his nose in it too often, but last week he had actually, finally gone too far._

I had joked with Sora a ton of times about giving Kairi a paupu fruit, and you could even say this was partly my fault. That isn't what bugged me. That isn't what drove me over the edge. It was the fact that I had told him what I felt, how I had dreamed of her since she came to these islands. He KNEW I was planning on popping the question.

And still he gave it to her. They ate it right in front of me. Wether on purpose or because I had stepped in the room ready to confess my love, when they shared it. In that moment a part of me went numb, and the Darkness creeped in, and an idea popped in my head and wouldn't leave.

_"Riku did you see? I finally did it!"_

Oh that bastard. Of course I saw! I saw, and that was when the ideah and the Darkness took over. I had to do something.

_"Sora, how about in a week, I take you fishing in the hole by the old cabin? we'll have guy talk and Kairi can relax without having to worry about you getting yourself into trouble. We'll celebrate, just the three of us."_

His eyes showed innocent but his mind was working overtime. The Darkness spoke to his desires. At fiurst he rejected what the shadows whispered in his ear and his heart.

"That's a great idea, it'll be just like old times!"

But then, if he resisted, the dark whispered, he would never get his queen.

And the only way to get his queen was to take out the king.

"It's settled then. Get ready Sora. it will be an experience you won't soon forget."

I never wanted it to come to this...but once the Darkness took root there was no resisting it. I had fought it. I weilded it. Yet in this one area...it still held me in a tight embrace.

I prepaired over the next week, plotting, scheming, and conversing with the Darkness. Finally my time came and I met my prey at the designated spot.

_"You boys be careful now. I don't want you coming back complaining how the Heartless ruined your trip again. You remember what happened last time."_

He smiled, and shoved the always grinning Prince of Light out the door, smiling at his soon to be queen and wondering where Sora's Nobody had gotten to. Roxas had been invited, but had obviously slept in for the tenth time.

He growled once the door closed. If this was going to be done right, not a SHRED of Sora's heart would be left breathing, and that included his Nobody. Snapping his fingers, he summoned his antiform to wait outside the cabin and holfd the Nothing Being should he choose to show up.

We fished for about an hour. I regretted having to end it on a morbid note, but by then it was far too late for me. I knew if he screamed while we were outside, the sound would carry to the other cabin where Kairi was staying, waiting for us to come home with tales of our adventure.

She would get a tale alright, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

_The Dawn was shoved into his chest and out his back. He fell, and was caught by the hand that had dealt the blow._

"Riku...why?"

The ice blue eyes shed not one tear of remorse as a snake's voice hissed in his ear,

"You left me no choice. You hurt me deeply, and now it's your turn."

As I dealt his deathblow (though he didn't die until ten minutes of teetering on a couch with the one person who did not know what I had done) the Darkness and I became one. I felt my sanity leave me. I felt the monster inside me return from whatever closet Malefiscent had put it, and consume my being, driving me insane.

It would not stop here. I was going to wipe Sora's entire legacy off the face of the known universe. I was going to make him suffer, as he had made me suffer. He was no longer breathing but that didn't matter to me. I would hunt down what was prescious to him, I would deal the final blows. I would become Death, destroyer of worlds.

I won't stop at shedding Sora's blood. I can't. Until the final ties are cut, until Kairi is mine forever, I will not stop.

I can't.

**AN: So begins the horror of NUMB. I hope you all enjoyed the suspense so far. Beleive it or not I actually created an entire AU continuity out of this concept, and it was fun and interesting. Reviews are highly apreciated**


End file.
